


Make My Wish Come True

by EmmJay_Dee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmJay_Dee/pseuds/EmmJay_Dee
Summary: As soon as the last guest left Agreste mansion, Gabriel returned to his office and isolated himself from Adrien again. His son longed for his closeness and boy’s heart ached at Gabriel’s coldness, but the young disguised superhero had a mission – give a present to his sweet classmate – Marinette. The task seemed pretty straight forward: push the package through the bakery’s mail slot and come back home, however Chat Noir never expected to end up on girl’s balcony, sipping hot chocolate while pouring his heart out to her.In the meantime, the girl began to notice some major similarities between her partner and her crush and how her heart always picked up the pace whenever she was in their presence.At some point during the night, they noticed a falling star. She made a wish. A really ridiculous one…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first piece I decided to post on AO3. It has been a little rushed so I am aware that there might be few typos etc. I still hope you enjoy reading this oneshot though! :D

 

***A***

“Merry Christmas, dude!” Adrien shut the door when Nino finally left and slumped down with a thump on a white sofa in his massive living room. He took a look around and sucked in a breath.

The mansion has never been this messy before: wrapping paper and small festive decorations laid atop freshly polished floor, a table in dining room was hidden beneath stacks of dirty plates and cutlery, cookie crumbs dusted the area around Christmas tree and the whole house looked like a tornado just rushed through it… Twice.

Thankfully, Nathalie had everything covered and maids were running around the rooms to make sure everything looked perfect in no time.

***

When last pieces of cleaning equipment disappeared, Adrien noticed Gabriel’s presence, or rather its lack. He really hoped to spend some time with his dad; talk about all sorts of things and laugh uncontrollably, like they always used to… before boy’s mother vanished. Then everything changed. The love has been replaced with neglect, home warmth with heartless coldness.

But Adrien always had a spark of hope, buried deep inside his broken heart. He _wished_ that one day, someone would give him love again. If not his father, then Ladybug. His partner, fellow superhero… the one person he truly loved, unfortunately with no return.

Few minutes passed by, before the blonde boy accepted the fact of spending time by himself (kind of) and returned to his bedroom. When he locked the door, Plagg dashed out of his pocket and flew around the room maniacally, searching for his Camembert. Adrien giggled at his addict-like, wide eyes, which he mirrored as he suddenly remember something very important.

“I forgot about Marinette!”

Plagg skidded into a halt mid-air at his owner’s distressed expression. Now, it was his turn to laugh.

“Ha! Your face looks priceless!” When the Kwami noticed that he doesn’t respond, his worry grew. “Adrien? Are you okay?”

“I forgot…” The blonde boy breathed out once more.

“What did you forget?”

“Marinette gave me a gift earlier, but she didn’t get anything from me… I’m a horrible friend!” He threw himself into a desk chair and sighed dramatically. There had to be something he can do…

Maybe not as Adrien Agreste, but Chat Noir…

‘ _I saw Nathalie leave the design prototypes from father‘s new fashion line in the wardrobe… I’m sure he wouldn’t notice that one disappeared._ ’

“If that’s what you’re worried about then tomorrow just buy her a box of chocola-…”

“Plagg, Claws Out!” Black cat wasn’t given a chance to finish a sentence as he got sucked into the silver ring, which quickly turned black.

Green light surrounded Adrien’s body, transforming him into Paris’ superhero – Chat Noir. His trademark smirk danced across his face, as he sneaked out of the room, and into one of his father’s ‘wardrobes’, filled to the brim with clothes designed by Gabriel Agreste himself.

Fortunately, Chat didn’t have any difficulties finding something suitable, as he quickly spotted a baby pink gloves and matching ear muffs to go with them. ‘ _Perfect!_ ’ He thought.

***

Some Parisians were lucky enough to spot Chat Noir sprinting across white rooftops on the Christmas Eve. No one knew his destination, though.

***

At some point, young Agreste started to slow down his pace, until he stopped completely in front of the famous bakery. It was ten o’clock so all the streets were accompanied by sweet darkness, which only Adrien happened to enjoy. His night vision gave him an advantage and he quickly slipped little package through the mail slot.

Grinning proudly, he turned on his heel and was ready to return home when someone tapped his shoulder, the action making him jump into his fighting stance in surprise.

-“Chat Noir? What are you doing out here on a Christmas Eve?!”

It was the person that occupied every inch of his mind.

-“Marinette! I-It’s great to see you!” The boy scratched the back of his apparently flushed neck in… embarrassment?, nervous manner?, both? “I-I just… happened to be passing by! As you said - It’s Christmas Eve, and I thought that a quick patrol wouldn’t do me any harm, but citizens would feel much safer… ”

The girl didn’t seem too convinced, but she decided to drop the topic anyway and Chat was thankful… until her sweet voice broke the silence between them again.

-“Come inside. I can’t let a stray cat wander around Paris alone; especially not on Christmas Eve!” Her smile was so GENUINE, that his heart melted instantly. She was an Angel… HIS Angel. And the fact that she almost DEMANDED for him to come inside… it was heart-warming.

But still, should he? Marinette didn’t even know him that well! Well, she didn’t know Chat almost at all; and Adrien… they were classmates, but he felt like she didn’t like him. Was she still upset about the gum incident? But it was ages ago! Maybe she didn’t like him for who he was; did she only see him as another spoiled, rich kid?

‘ _Maybe it’s time to find out._ ’

-”Actually, I would love to spend some time with you, Purrrincess~” His purr made her shiver and a shit-eating grin danced across Chat’s features in response.

He knew this would be an unforgettable night.

He just didn’t realise the meaning of his words yet.

***M***

Marinette was shocked with what just left her mouth. Did she really intend to say it? Probably not. Did she want Chat to actually come in? She wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter anymore. She was about to spend Christmas Eve with Chat Noir. ‘ _Great_.’ The girl thought while rolling her eyes mentally-

-“I’ll meet you on the balcony, Mari!” Chat’s voice broke her train of thoughts, and she returned to earth just in time to see a leather tail leap upwards in front of her confused face.

-“Wha-?” It took her a moment to realise the meaning of his words. He was waiting for her on her balcony. She had to go. Now.

Marinette suddenly sprinted inside the building and grabbed some treats from the bakery and two mugs filled with hot chocolate that her mum made earlier that night. It was still warm so “superheroes” could still enjoy it.

She looked like she was running for her dear life, but her movements were also very careful and steps seemed as light as feathers touching the wooden floor. Anything to make sure her parents stay asleep. The girl didn’t even try to imagine what her mum or dad would have said if they caught her chatting with a boy dressed in tight, leather suit in the middle of the night. They obviously knew who Chat Noir is – the person that saved Paris and its citizens on the daily basis, but sometimes Marinette felt like her parents associated him with treats such as: vulnerable, sensitive, delicate, thin-skinned. Long story, short: Sabine and Tome thought Chat Noir is gay. ‘ _So ridiculous, but they seem to make a point. If I haven’t had a chance to get to know him better as Ladybug, I would probably think the same…_ ’ The thought managed to take her all the way up to the ladder leading to her roof.

-“You took your time.” The boy laughed as he opened the hatch for Marinette.

-“I brought us some snacks and some of… this.” She pointed to two mugs that she settled on an old coffee table in the corner. Chat’s green eyes lit up instantly. She knew he was a huge fan of hot chocolate – he told her (Ladybug) about it after one of their patrols.

She passed him a red mug with black spots and she grabbed the black one with green paw on it. Let’s just say, that Dupain-Chengs were quite the fans… maybe except for Marinette, who found it a little embarrassing for (not so) obvious reasons.

She was about to start some kind of conversation, when from the corner of her eye, the girl saw her partner stare at the warm drink with a strange look on his face: sadness?, hurt?

-“Chat?” He didn’t respond. She sighed deeply and put a hand atop his shoulder. Green eyes snapped to look at Marinette instantly. “What’s wrong?” She saw his eyes sparkle with tears that threatened to spill, but he prevented them from doing so by quickly blinking few times.

***A***

-“It’s nothing.” Boy’s voice came out as an unintended whisper and he noticed Mari’s worried expression. Adrien decided to do something he mastered over the year of practice – hide his emotions behind a fake smile. Since his mom left, Gabriel neglected his son. He was forced to keep his emotions hidden inside, because he knew no one would care about them anyway. Everyone expected miraculous things from him, when he was slowly dying inside. Dying from loneliness, neglect, pure sadness.

-“You’re a terrible liar.” Marinette stated softly, squeezing his shoulder gently. He took a deep, shaky breath and leaned against a balcony railing. ‘ _Keep it cool, Agreste._ ’ The words rang in his head repeatedly in an attempt to give him courage, or to simply prevent the boy from breaking down into a sobbing, pathetic mess.

-“Fine. I just… remembered something.”

-“What did you remember?”

-“I remembered… how my mum and I used to spend Christmas. She would play the piano and we both would sing Christmas carols. And when dad fell asleep, we would sneak out into the kitchen and drink hot chocolate and laugh all night long. Heh… Good times.”

Suddenly, Marinette’s hold became even tighter and Chat knew what she was about to ask.

-“Do you not do it anymore?” Adrien shook his head quickly and a silent “No.” escaped his mouth. He didn’t even notice when he started crying until Marinette caressed his cheek in an attempt to brush the tears away. She was too sweet, too kind, especially to a STRANGER. Because he was one after all. She wouldn’t know that she is currently talking to her classmate – Adrien Agreste, the person that for some reason turns her into a stuttering mess, every time she sees him. It’s quite funny how differently a person can behave, depending on who they talk to.

A sudden need for Marinette’s closeness appeared in Chat’s mind and he spoke before he could stop himself.

-“Mari? Can you… hug me?”

As soon as the boy realised what he just asked for, his face turned bright red and he was about to apologize, but a petit body pressing against his own cut him off… and left him kind of speechless.

-“Of course, Minou.” She whispered.

Adrien stood there, frozen for a minute before his muscles returned to work and he hugged back. Tightly. Like he held onto her for his dear life. All he could think about in that moment was how _right_ it felt to held her, and how _right_ it felt to _be_ _held_ by _her_.

A question popped up in his head and he honestly was frightened by the truth of this statement.

‘ _Why was I always so blinded by Ladybug, that I never noticed Marinette?_ ’

**Maybe it’s time to move on?**

***M***

When the two finally broke the hug, Chat told Marinette about his family problems and the girl felt a really strong Déjà vu. He suddenly seemed so similar to Adrien. They even had the same hair and eye colour!

The girl felt that the answer is right under her nose, but it just never dawned on her and she hated the feeling.

Chat’s excited voice suddenly brought her back to reality.

-“Princess look! It’s a falling start! Make a wish, quick!”

-“A wish?” She thought about her ridiculous idea for a moment before _mentally_ saying: “I wish Chat and Adrien were the same person…”

She turned back to the boy only to find him staring at her in shock. That’s when she realised – she said it out loud! Her eyes widened to the size of coins and she really didn’t know what to say until Chat began… laughing?

What she didn’t know is what he wished for: ‘ _I wish Mari and My Lady were the same person…_ ’

***A***

-“Marinette… can I… can I ask you something?” The boy tried to catch a breath after his fit of laughter, but it didn’t seem to work that well.

Before she could even respond to his first question, he shot her another one. This time however, his tone became more serious. He really wanted to know the answer and he knew that their futures depend on what she’s going to say.

-“Mari, are you Ladybug by any chance?” This time, it was the girl, that froze in place. This was enough of an answer for Chat Noir.

-“How did you find out?” Her tone suddenly became very stern. He knew she didn’t want him to find out, especially like this.

-“Let’s say I had a _lucky_ guess.” The girl rubbed the bridge of her nose in disappointment. Chat, however was clearly amused with how she reacted to his _claw-some_ pun.

Suddenly, the ring lost its last paw (Marinette and Adrien never noticed when the others disappeared) and light covered boy’s body. Adrien Agreste stood in Chat’s place moments later.

-“You?! It was you the whole time?!” Marinette raised her voice and for a second, Adrien thought, that she will slap him or kick him out, but instead, she hugged him again. This time even tighter. “How did I not notice it before?”

-“I guess we were both blind.”

-“… and dumb.”

-“Agreed.”

******

They both broke into laughter, still holding each other tightly. It was the best moment in their lives.

After a minute or two, Adrien calmed down and pressed a light kiss onto Marinette’s forehead before speaking up.

**“You made my wish come true.”**


End file.
